I'll See You Soon
by Vickie1996
Summary: Peeta lay still, unmoving. Katniss felt a piece of herself detatch from her body, following Peeta's soul. The rest of her would follow, no doubt. This is the heart breaking story of the two star-crossed lovers from district twelve. Katniss' last moments. Warning - character death.


Warning - It's sad. Very sad. I cried when I wrote it, but then again, I'm a wimp. (Character Deaths)

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters, they belong to the amazing Miss Collins.**

* * *

Katniss stared at Peeta's unmoving body. His blonde hair was tousled and layered in mud and grime. Her trembling hand reaches out to gently stroke it but instanly recoils when her hand touches something sticky and red. His blood. She choked out a sob, unaware of those watching her. Her mother sat only a few inches away, understanding written on her face. Prim looks absolutely crushed and unbelieving. Still so innocent in this world of hatred and corruption.

Cinna grabs the young girl, cradling her gently in his arms as he attempts to soothe her cries for her sister. Cinna knew that Katniss wasn't coming back. Haymitch watched the girl he had come to love as a daughter, a daughter he wished with his every fibre was his own. His own blackened heart stared sightlessly at the poor girl and her lover.

Katniss couldn't breathe properlly. She was now clutching onto Peeta's hand so tightly, she was sure he'd flinch. But he didn't move. He couldn't. Katniss, so full of sorrow, starts carresses his face. Remembering every curve and every feature. Her face was peaceful now. She was going to find him soon.

Then, suprising the rooms occupants, she started speaking. Her voice held a soft tremble as she tried to fight back the heavy flow of tears. "Oh Peeta." She sighed. "Just look at the state of you. Don't worry though, my love, we'll get you cleaned up. Soon." Her tears had stopped as she carefully placed Peeta's head in her lap.

"We'll get married soon Peeta. It will be wonderful. Daddy will walk me down the isle and Little Rue will be the flower girl, covered in beautiful flowers. I'll even find some red and orange flowers. You love the sunset. We'll get married then, with the sun setting as we say our vows."

Katniss' Mother watched her little flower, her angel, become more serene. She was leaving her just as her father had done, but she accepted that her little girl didn't belong to her anymore. She belonged to Peeta. Subconsciosly, she wiped tears from her face, silently watching the girl in front of her die.

Haymitch watched the little bird, every bit of his face showing regret. He wanted to save her, but he knew she was beyond help. No longer would she be a pawn of the Capitol. She'd soon be free. Prim had stopped struggling in Cinna's arms but held tightly to his sleeve. She was sobbing, every inch of her shaking with the pain of having to witness such heartbreak.

"We'll have a wonderful house in the forest, near the meadow. It'll have all your pictures hung up on the wall. We'll have children as well. Oh, Peeta, I can see them now. They're beautiful. She looks just like you, our daughter. She has your hair and your beautiful eyes. She's got Mother's frame though, so tall and willowy. She'll be the prettiest girl anyone has ever seen. She's called Rosa. Such a pretty flower."

Everyone watched, tears blurring there vision, as Katniss spoke. Maybe in a different life she would get a happily ever after. Soon, she would finally be at peace.

"Our son is marvelous Peeta. He's so tall and strong. Just like you. He's called Jon, after your father. He has my father's eyes though. My eyes. He loves to sing as well. I haven't been able to sing in a long time Peeta. I think I can sing now. I could sing a thousand songs just for you."

Prim watched as the girl she looked up to and the girl she once knew started to come back. Hope filled her every nerve. Maybe she wouldn't have to say goodbye yet. Then, her hope shattered into a million pieces. They cut at little Prim's heart until she could not hold herself up. She collapsed to her knees as her sister started singing. Distantly, she heard her mother gasp, her eyes holding recognition and a hint of fear.

_Are you, are you coming to the tree?_  
_Where they strung up a man they say murdered three._  
_Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be,_  
_if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you coming to the tree?_  
_Where the dead man calls out for his love to flee._  
_Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be,_  
_if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you coming to the tree?_  
_Where I told you to run so we'd both be free._  
_Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be,_  
_if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you coming to the tree?_  
_Wear a necklace of rope side by side with me._  
_Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be,_  
_if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

_Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be,_  
_if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

Her voice was haunting, a beautiful melody that would be forever stuck in their minds. Katniss finished her song and quicker than anyone could have noticed plunged a carefully concealed hunting knife into her chest. The light was fading from her eyes and she knew that she'd see him soon.

Hidden behind tree, Gale watched the girl he had always love die. He watched her break and then become stronger. Brave enough to casue herself that much pain for her lover who abandoned her in death. He knew he was the only one who caught the last words Katniss would ever speak.

"I'm coming Peeta."

Katniss smiled, a smile filled with every hope and joy a man could only dream about. She would find him and live a wonderful life with him. She didn't notice her Mother rushing to her fallen body, crying over her lost daughter. She didn't even notice Haymitch collapsing to his knees, grief consuming him. He had barely any time to know this beatufil girl, but he knew he could never forget her.

Noone would ever forget the two star-crossed lovers from district twleve. Noone would ever forget the Girl On Fire.

* * *

The End. I cried so much when i was writing this and vowed to try and not be so full of angst. It was terrible for me but I had to write this idea down. I don't actually know if Peeta's father's name is Jon, but I was too emotional to look it up. I hope you felt moved by this fic. Any critisism would be helpful and reviews would be wonderful.

Vickie1996


End file.
